


And Lips

by spaceoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: He wasn't dreaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> McHanzo Week 2016!!  
> Day 1- First Time
> 
> Y'all I wrote this in five minutes at 12:15 am. I love me some McHanzo. Hope you enjoy a cute first kiss!!

And then it was happening. It was happening before Jesse could register, register what Hanzo had done. Firm hands curled over his shoulders, and the dragon's eyes were closed. And then it hit him all at once. Hands. Arms. Chest. Breath. Finger tips. Feet. Nose. And lips- Jesse felt him. Jesse felt every nerve in his lips, and Jesse quickly brought his hands up to Hanzo's cheeks. He closed his eyes, because you're suppose to have your eyes closed when you're sleeping, because he had to be sleeping to be dreaming. They parted and Jesse's eyes popped open to Hanzo's dark eyes. They breathed; and Jesse, even though he was gazing into the eyes of the dragon, was still uncertain it was real or not.

"Cinnamon," Hanzo whispered. "You taste like nicotine and cinnamon." 

Jesse blinked, leaning forward into another kiss.

"You taste like alchohol and dreams."


End file.
